


Dogs just Know

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [36]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Stress, brotherhood of steel ending, dogmeat is the best, dogs are great, i love Cade ok, was originally going to be a pairing but didn't end up that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Sentinel Pendelton has always had Dogmeat. Knight Captain Cade has not.





	Dogs just Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own fallout, bethesda does. 
> 
> ( I still think suing people over fanfiction is bullshit but here is the disclaimer) 
> 
> I also am still kind of BOS trash. I'm the worst for Arthur, Danse, Brandis, and Cade.

Cade smirked as Dogmeat sat next to him.  The stress of taking care of so many wounded soldiers after the battle with the Institute had nearly brought him to his breaking point.  He’d lost track of how many tally marks for the dead he’d placed in each column of rank.  So many faces haunted him when he tried to sleep at night he’d started to skip it all together in order to keep up with his work load.    
  
The Sentinel’s dog had been a recent addition to the Med bay all on his own.  Dogmeat constantly followed him around when he was not with Sentinel Pendelton. Cade had caved and made a small bed behind his counter with blankets and put a somewhat torn teddy bear in it.  It was near his own mattress and more often than not,  he’d wake up to the dog trying to snuggle in next to him with the damn teddy bear in his mouth.    
  
Tonight, even Dogmeat was pressuring him to go to bed. The dog tugged gently on his pant leg towards the mattress not long after Elder Maxson had come in to tell him to take a break, a vacation.  The Sentinel had enough  medical knowledge to take care of things for him and several scribes could be reassigned to assist her   
  
At 2am, he finally sighed with resignation as Dogmeat pulled on his pant leg yet again and slowly sank into his mattress. The blankets felt warm against his skin and he thanked Teagan for bringing him to him free of charge. They protected him from the cold of the Commonwealth winter that had started to seep into the Prydwen.  Dogmeat dropped the bear above Cade’s head and burrowed underneath the blankets starting from Cade’s fee until his head popped out next to Cade’s. The doctor couldn’t help but laugh and gently drape his arm over the dog.  
  
He was to deep in his slumber to notice the Sentinel smirk and pull out a camera and snap a photo. She chuckled as she slid out of the room. 


End file.
